Journal d'une jeune sorcière
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: La fin du monde vue par la yeux de Willow Rosenberg. Tara est morte et Kennedy n'existe pas.
1. Chapter 1

Journal d'une jeune sorcière.

Voilà comment MOI j'aurais aimé voir se terminer la série, alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous trouvez des incohérence en plus de l'élision de Kennedy.( Dates totalement prises au hasard)

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, je ne touche pas d'argent. Patati patata. Vous connaissez le refrain.

7 juin 2003

Aujourd'hui, nous avons encore eu un arrivage de tueuses potentielles. Elles sont de plus e, plus nombreuses. Finalement, peut être, avons nous une chance de sortir vainqueur de cette épreuve. Pour la première fois depuis que Buffy est entrée dans ma vie, je doute. Je me demande si nous n'aurions pas du fuir nous aussi. Sunnydale est une ville desserte.

En faisant du rangement, je suis tombé sur une veste à Tara. Je n'ai pas pleuré, la douleur de sa perte s'atténue. J'envisage même la possibilité d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un. Bien sûr, je ne me jetterais pas sur la première (ou le premier) venu(e). de toute façon, il faudra déjà que je survive.

Alex et Anya se sont réconcilier et parle même à nouveau de mariage. Je suis très contente pour eux. Ils forment un joli couple. Malgré ses antécédents démoniaques, Anya s'est bien intégrée au groupe et en fait partie intégralement. Alex, lui c'est toujours le même, Alex tout simplement. Je dois aller le voir dans quelques temps, j'aimerais essayer de lui rendre son œil, mais je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Mais l'espoir est tout ce qui nous reste, l'espoir et l'amour. En parlant d'amour, Faith et le proviseur Wood s'en donne à cœur joie.

Wood, ça me fait penser qu'on risque encore de faire sauter le lycée, faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude ! Il faudrait le raser définitivement ce maudit lycée et bétonner cette bouche de l'enfer ! J'imagine même pas la taille de la bétonneuse. Si seulement il pouvait geler en enfer.

Je vais revoir une dernière fois pour ce soir les étapes du sortilège qui fera de toutes les potentielles des tueuses, après j'irais m'occuper de l'œil d'Alex

L'expérience avec Alex à été un franc succès, il a de nouveau ses deux yeux ! Je crois qu'il est en train de fêter ça avec Anya… Enfin, ça me regarde pas.

Tient, je me pose une question : J'en suis à combien d'apocalypse ? Depuis que je connais Buffy j'en ai eu droit à au moins une part en avec quelques bonus de temps en temps.

Dawn et Andrew viennent de faire une entrée fracassante dans ma chambre pour me dire qu'ils avaient réussi à pénétrer dans le cinéma et avaient dégotté de vieilles bobines de film. Ils avaient décidé de ce faire une soirée cinéma, en plus ils auraient la salle pour eux tous seuls. Buffy est-elle au courant ? Laisser sa sœur sortir avec un garçon une soirée pré apocalyptique ce n'est peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire. Oh et puis après tout, ils ont bien le droit de vivre ce qui sera peut-être leur dernière soirée sur Terre comme ils l'entendent !

Mon dieu, tout le monde chercher à passer cette soirée en bonne compagnie ! Suis-je donc, la seule qui passe cette soirée avec pour seule compagnie mon ordinateur portable et un paquet de chips ? Bon, puisque c'est comme ça je vais aller me chercher une tablette de chocolat ! Euh non, mauvaise idée, inutile que je m'engraisse avant la fin du monde.

Et si j'allait rejoindre Buffy et les potentielles ? Deuxième mauvaise idée en moins de cinq minutes ça devient inquiétant. Elles sont certainement en train de s'entraînaient au combat et je en suis pas plus douée pour la lutte qu'une girafe ne l'ai pour jouer de la trompette.

Quelqu'un sonne, je ne vais pas ouvrir, il y'a assez de monde dans cette maison pour que quelqu'un se dévoue. On tape à ma porte. Il semblerait que notre visiteur surprise soit pour moi. J'espère qu'il apporte une bonne nouvelle, j'en ai ma claque des mauvaises nouvelles !…

/APPUYER SUR ENTREE POUR SAUVEGARDER LE FICHIER ET FERMER LE PROGRAMME/

C'est court, je sais mais la suite viendra bientôt.


	2. chap 2

Chap 2

8 juin 2003

Oz ! C'était Oz mon visiteur. J'ai encore du mal à y croire ! Les circonstances de notre dernière entrevue ne me laissaient pas supposer que je le reverrais un jour.

Il est venu car ses pouvoirs de lycanthrope lui ont fait pressentir qu'il allait se passer quelque chose à Sunnydale, enfin je pense qu'il s'agit plus d'instinct que de pouvoirs. D'un autre côté, il se passe toujours quelque chose d'étrange ici, sauf que cette fois c'est plus grave. Oz a pensé que nous pourrions avoir besoin d'un coup de main et je doit dire que je suis contente qu'il soit là. Vu la force et la puissance de notre ennemi, la moindre petite aide peut nous être très utile, alors un loup garou ce n'est pas rien ! En plus, maintenant en supplément des métamorphoses à volonté, il arrive à garder le contrôle du loup, tout en étant transformé. C'est vraiment une chance qu'il soit venu.

On a parlé toute la nuit. Je lui ai appris le plan que nous avons mis au point. Je lui au aussi avouer ma peur de ne pas être capable de résister à l'attrait de la puissance à laquelle je vais faire appel ! Si cela tourne mal, je risque de fournir encore plus d'énergie à notre adversaire. Il s'est montré très compréhensif et m'a proposé de rester avec moi pendant que je lancerait le sort. Il dit être certain de pouvoir me ramener si je vais trop loin, mais il est sûr qu'il n'en aura pas besoin. Il a confiance en moi et ça me rassure. Quoi que pour être tout à fait honnête, la seule personne qui n'est pas confiance en moi c'est moi.

J'ai mis toutes les affaires dont j'aurais besoin ce soir dans un besace, je compte aussi y mettre mon ordinateur portable, qui sait si on s'en sort il pourra m'être utile. C'est ce soir que tout ce passe. J'ai peur. Mes mains sont moites, je dois m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour écrire ces phrases tellement mes mains tremblent.

Oz est resté avec moi toute la journée et je doit reconnaître que sa présence à sur moi le même don d'apaisement qu'autrefois. Peut-être que son comportement jamais excessif commence à déteindre sur moi, il était temps, ça peut aider.

Il ne manquerait plus que Cordélia et Angel et on se croirait encore au lycée. Je sais que je ne devrait pas m'attarder sur le passé mais c'est déjà mieux que ma deuxième solution qui consisterait à me tapait la tte contre les murs. Il fait bien trouver quelque chose pour s'échapper avant la grande bataille. La bouche de l'enfer va encore cracher son horrible vermine et on va devoir l'affronter, encore, pour éviter que de nombreuses vies soient détruite, voire même toute l'humanité ! Tant de gens que j'ammais sont déjà morts. Jesse n'a été que le premier d'une longue, trop longue liste. Quand je pense que je n'ai même pas pu offrir une sépulture digne de ce nom à un de mes meilleurs amis ! A bien y réfléchir, il est possible que nous non plus, nous n'ayons pas de tombe. Juste de la terre, du gravier et les débris du lycée pour recouvrir nos corps. Pas de jolis pierre tombale avec une épitaphe très flatteuse mais pas toujours sincère.

Oups, là ! Il semblerait que mon pessimisme s'en donne à cœur joie ! Je ne dois pas partir en vaincu ! Mes amis compte sur moi, je n'ai pas le droit de les décevoir.

J'entend qu'on s'agite en bas le moment approche. Bientôt l'un d'entre eux viendra me chercher et la bataille commencera. Je ne veux pas encore perdre mes amis !

Un question me trotte dans la tête, puisque toutes les potentielles sont ici, qui sera la prochaine tueuse si Faith meurt ? Mieux vaut sans doute l'ignorer.

La porte s'ouvre, Oz me fait signe. C'est le moment. Personne ne sait si je survivrais à cette nuit. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je modifie ce fichier. Ce soir, je vais peut-être mourir.

/APPUYER SUR ENTREE POUR SAUVEGARDER LE FICHIER ET FERMER LE PROGRAMME/

Fin ou à suivre? a vous de me le dire!

RAR (ou plutôt réponse à LA review !)

Bonnie Jackson : Merci d'être là (et heureusement sinon, j'aurais été proche du zéro pour mon nombre de reviews lol) Bisouilles


	3. Chap 3

Journal d'une jeune sorcière.

Chap. 3

10 juin 2003

Je suis vivante ! Vivante et amoureuse ! Ais-je seulement cessé de l'être ? Il a été le premier et il sera le dernier. J'aimais Tara, mais pas de la même manière, pas de la bonne manière. Les moments que j'ai passé avec elle, je ne veux pas les oublier, ils font partie de moi, mais ils ne sont que des souvenirs.

Je regarde Oz dormir, ça me fait penser à la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour. Cette fois encore, il y'avait une apocalypse au-dessus de nos tête. On avait été obliger de détruire le lycée, hier, on à détruit toute la ville. Sunnydale a été rayée de la carte ! Ce n'est pas vraiment une grosse perte. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que personne n'aura la bonne idée de tout reconstruire ! Et si je jetais un sort de répulsion sur le site ? Euh, je ne suis pas sûre que ce genre de chose existe, mais avec la magie tout est possible ! Il est encore tôt, je réfléchirais à ça quand le soleil sera levé.

Je crois qu'un petit récapitulatif s'impose ! Après avoir quitté la maison de Buffy, nous nous sommes rendus au lycée. Pendant que les autres descendaient au sous-sol, Oz et moi nous nous sommes rendu dans le bureau du proviseur. S'il n'avait pas été là, je serait partit en courant aussi vite que me l'aurait permis mes petites jambes d'intellectuelle. J'ai pris place en tailleur au sol, mes ingrédient nécessaires à portée de main. Oz se plaça en face de moi prêt à intervenir au moindre signe alarmant. Après une grande inspiration, je commençais le rituel. La puissance déferla en moi mais c'était une puissance pure, neutre, servant les desseins de son utilisateur. Je ne craignais rien, Oz avait raison. Quand la puissance me quitta je m'écroulais sur le sol, Oz se précipita pour me relever. Il s'assura que j'allais bien avant de partir rejoindre les autres pour les aider. Je rassemblait mes affaires lorsqu'on me tira par le bras. Je me retournais et me retrouvais face à Oz. Il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un sage baiser à la Oz. Jamais au paravent, il ne m'avait fait un tel effet. No lui, ni personne d'ailleurs. Il repartit en courant.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous dehors et nous quittâmes la ville en bus. J'aidais Faith à s'occuper de Wood pendant qu'Alex et Oz soigner Anya. Un bref arrêt à la sortie de la ville nous permis de constater le dégâts que nous avions commis (pour la bonne cause).

Nous avons roulé, tant qu'il y'a eu de l'essence dans notre bus, nous relayant au volant. Peu avant la nuit, notre moyen de transport est tombé en panne sèche. Heureusement, nous étions assez nombreux pour pouvoir pousser le bus et nous avons réussi à atteindre un petit motel. Comme il y'avait déjà quelque clients, nous primes une chambre pour deux. Je me suis installer dans une chambre, entre celle de Buffy et Dawn et celle d'Alex et Anya. Je n'avais as de partenaire mais je savais que quelqu'un viendrait forcément me rejoindre. Ce fut Oz.

Il était affreusement gêné et il bégaya quelque dans ce genre : « Euh tu a le choix, moi ou Andrew….Tu préfère Andrew…logique…je vais le chercher. »

Je l'ai retenu en lui disant que c'était très bien que ce soit lui.

Chacun dans notre lit, aucun n'arrivant à dormir. Je ne sais comment je me suis retrouvé dans son lit où nous parlions du bon vieux temps. A un moment je demandais :

« Il était si bon que ça le vieux temps ?

«-Oui répondit-il nostalgique. On était ensemble… Laisse tomber, fait comme si j'avais rien dit. »

Il se tourna dos à moi et se mit en position du fœtus. Ses parole eurent sur moi un effet inattendu : je m'effondrais en larmes. J'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible mais il entendit mes sanglots. Il se retourna et me prit dans ses bras. Je nichais ma tête au creux de son épaule et son odeur familière me calma. Je levais ma tête et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Alors, plus rien n'eut d'importance à part lui. Quand nos lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, je me sentit comme un malade sous respiration artificielle qui pouvait enfin respirait seul.

Nous laissâmes nos corps et nos cœur prendre le pas sur la raison. Avant de partir au pays des songes, il me murmura : « Je t'aime »

Pour seule réponse, je me serrais d'avantage contre lui, ma tête sur son torse pour lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais aussi.

Mon nom est Willow Rosenberg, j'ai du survivre à une dizaine de fin du monde, dont un dont j'étais responsable mais mon histoire ce finit bien, avec l'homme que j'aime.

Fin !

Merci à Bonnie Jackson de m'avoir lu et à toutes celle (et ceux ?) qui m'ont lu sans laisser de reviews (bien qu'ils ne doivent pas être nombreux).

Bisous


End file.
